


Fickle Game

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 骨科注意。非主要角色死亡注意。





	Fickle Game

『直至死亡将你我分开。』

 

本田菊最初知道自己顶上还有个哥哥时还堪堪是国中生的年纪。那哥哥长他四岁，一年到头鲜少归家，据说是因为高三住校。但哪怕高考之后的春假他亦鲜少见他回到家中。于是对这样一个兄长的模糊印象只停留在懵懂时，恍惚记得有那么一个高过他一头的少年。  
这之后这位神秘的兄长就去外地上了大学，于是归家的日子便更少了。三年如原野上疾驰的风张牙舞爪呼啸而过，在菊高考完的那段时间，他百无聊赖，于是就去帮领居家堪堪升高一的小妹妹补习。  
王耀闯进来时，他正低头帮小妹妹讲解着物理题，闻声抬起头。王耀显然也看出此时不是打扰的时候，满脸尴尬说了抱歉，轻轻带上了门。  
而一旁的小妹妹还是一脸懵懂神色，本田菊于是耐心地解释说，没关系，听不懂就再讲一遍。  
无论母亲指摘多少次，他的这位兄长好像怎么也学不会轻手轻脚，本田菊甚至想，那是不是因为这哥哥流着一半中国人的血。  
自己这样有点恶劣，他想。  
母亲早年嫁去中国，生下一个儿子，不料丈夫在一次事故中不幸没了性命。她只得抱着王耀回了国，在亲戚的游说下重新嫁给了现在的丈夫，也就是本田菊的父亲。  
他知道母亲柔顺外表下的坚忍，这些年为了养育两个儿子更是忙于奔波，脾气也随着脸上皱纹一起见长，渐渐不如菊记忆里那么温柔。  
但偏偏这样的母亲，这样刚折又固执的母亲却对这个长子毫无办法。本田菊暗自揣测，或许是这位长兄五岁之后就不曾在母亲身边、直至升入高中之后才重新回到家中的缘故。  
本田菊的父亲也算老实忠厚，不像故事书喜爱描述的那些贪婪又刻薄的后爹。他想尽一切办法讨好这位继子，但王耀对他的态度却始终不冷不热。  
“真是不懂他在想什么啊。”  
又一次酒醉之后，父亲喋喋不休地诉说着内心的愤懑。菊垂下眼，想到母亲隐在灯光背后的半张面孔。  
她说，菊，要不你去试试接触你哥哥。

于是本田菊就这么搬进了王耀的房间。  
话归这么说，其实房间很大，没必要两个人挤一张床。这点上王耀倒是继承了为人兄长的好传统，将柔软又舒适的大床让给了本田菊。  
他本有些认床，搬过去的第一个晚上必然是没法安然入睡。静谧的月色中，他听到身边人的呼吸。

母亲这次叫王耀回家的原因是弟弟也考入大学了，好歹要拍一张家庭合照。到了约定的日期，他拒绝了母亲事先为他准备的黑色正装，穿了一身亚麻色的呢子外套。  
摄影师已经在催促，也只能赶鸭子上架。菊勉力让自己不去在意抠得过紧的领带，对着摄像机尽量保持风度。  
“真的想好了吗？”  
作为小辈，他自然和王耀站在一块儿。挤在一起时王耀突然用只有他俩能听到的声音询问他。面对兄长这突然的关心，菊有些茫然，但他还是点了点头。  
“是吧。”  
“是吧？”  
亚麻色衣服的年轻人重复了一遍他的话语，末尾带着古怪的音调。  
灯光一闪。

本田菊顺从母亲的安排，成功进入了一所医学院校。学的是临床，于是一天到晚奔波于各种教室之间，醒时面对各类活蹦乱跳的实验动物，困时与专业书相拥而眠。

在王耀眼里，曾经垂手就能摸到头的小不点不知何时已经长到和他差不多高的程度，只可惜瞳孔还像之前一样无神。  
“他身上有死气。”  
他曾经这样向朋友评价他的这位弟弟。在外人面前，他从不掩饰对这个家庭的厌恶。  
“去学医，倒还挺合适的。”

他的大学前两年过得如一盘散沙，到处跟人疯玩。母亲曾不住叹气，原以为他这样总是没有前途可言的。  
谁知后两年不知被哪路神明摸了一下脑袋，整个人清醒过来，硬是给他考上了。于是一边准备着进修，一边在法院实习，处理那些一年到头都读不完的卷宗。  
正如人体充满种种疑难杂症，那些陈年旧案里，也总有纷乱数不清的人际人情。

几大著名秃头专业，他们家竟然占了两样，本田菊在忙成陀螺的期末时偶尔也很想向王耀讨教一下，他是怎么做到背了那么多法条还能保持满头柔顺黑发。  
话是如此，菊自然是不敢真的去问。虽说出于礼貌，这位兄长的联系方式一直躺在他的通讯录发灰。  
自己从未懂过这样一个哥哥，菊不止一次地想，尽管他们看起来本也不像同一个家庭出来的孩子。而只在过去寥寥无几站在一起的时分，才会被外人礼节性地称赞道：眉眼是有几分相似。  
毕竟流在他们体内的血，相同的部分也只有一半而已。

 

母亲病危的消息传来时，本田菊还在做一个实验。解剖室的温度向来比外面要低一些，但之前从未觉得那寒气会从地底生发，从足背经体循环重新归回右心房，然后直上大脑似的。  
耳畔有老师关切的询问，他点点头，继续着手上的操作。即便是这样，在实验的后半节，同学们也有默契地不让他主刀。  
等到宣告下课，他浑浑噩噩地褪下乳胶手套，脱掉身上的白大褂，甚至还来不及洗去满身福尔马林的气味，匆匆搭上了去医院的车。  
电梯门打开的时候他看到王耀还穿着那件亚麻色的呢子大衣，他解释说，母亲是脑血管破裂，进来时直接送进了ICU。  
他无端想到无数个为病理学奋斗的夜晚，在背诵那些疾病作用机理时，他从未想过有朝一日面对至亲之人，竟会是这样束手无策。他在仅有的知识范围内搜寻，竭尽全力让自己回想起课本上的内容：脑溢血病灶怎么形成？要用什么药？不知道，不知道，整个大脑混乱如宇宙初生，什么都不知道。  
他感到视线有些模糊。  
意识再度清醒的时候，是王耀扶着他肩膀。  
“你毕竟还只是学生。”  
他这样轻声安慰。  
本田菊望着他，他这才想起王耀已经入职了。许是一天到头看太多案子，鼻梁上也跟本田菊一样架上一副眼镜。  
和他那单调的黑框不同，是有些考究的银边。他恍然想起，王耀的视力原是很好的，不像他在国中时代就做起了“四眼”，时至今日没了眼镜更等于半瞎。

医生说，要不就是开颅手术，要不进行化疗。无论哪种方式，后续的费用都不是本田父这样一个普通小职员和王耀这个刚入职没多久的新人负担得起的，何况家中还有个大学生。  
在那样的关头，这个老实传统的日本男人做出了他一生中最重要的决定：拔掉妻子身上连接的呼吸机。  
这之后他终日借酒消愁，于是母亲的葬礼只得由王耀一手操办。家中摆上了母亲的灰白相片，点上蜡烛之后，这样两相静默着。  
他转过头，看向这个略高过他几公分、明明熟悉却还是感到陌生的青年。他后知后觉地意识到，母亲的去世，是不是意味着这个名义上的兄长从此孑然一身？

父亲烟酒成瘾，两年后也随着母亲的脚步而去。这样他终于也和王耀一样孤单了。  
“难受可以哭出来。”  
或许是想到从此世上流着相同的血的只有对方一人，回乡的电车上，王耀难得多说了些话。  
本田菊摇摇头。出乎意料地，他并不感到多么悲痛，因为他知道，这世上总还有人比他更孤独。

 

那天晚上本田菊难得喝了些酒。  
醉醺醺的时候，他不知道自己说了些什么，只觉得有什么东西摸上自己的额头，随后换作一个烫一些的、更接近体温的物事。  
“测量体温时，人们通常采取腋下、口腔的温度，从而尽量接近真实的体内温度。”  
课上老师这么跟他们说过，但此时就连老师的面容也变得模糊了。

在本田菊搬进王耀房间之后的某个夏日夜晚，身侧的人忽然翻到他上方。  
在夜色之中，他蓦地变得十分饥渴。仿佛这些年来所有见不得天日、如毒藤蔓一样缠绕四肢百骸的心思终于扎根落地，生出尖尖细细的刺扎痛他皮肤的同时，也能怯生生地开出白色的花朵。  
“真的要做吗，妈知道了怎么办？”  
行至一半，他费劲地抬起头，落入眼帘的却是对方异常冷静的一场脸。仿佛与他行此苟且之事的对象不是和他流着相同一半血的弟弟，只是再普通不过的陌生人。  
忍到现在，他也算是强弩之末了。他感到他的欲望，他的索求，他喷出来的气息散到裸露的皮肤上都是灼热的温度。  
“床单不好洗。”  
汗湿的双手抱住他的时候，他听到那人这样低声絮语。

新年将近的时分，王耀约他去父亲生前最爱的那家居酒屋，而似乎并不担心他会触景生情。  
此时王耀已年近三十，外表却和二十岁时没什么差别，依旧是春花秋月的一张脸。本田菊于是疑心，此人是不是在抗氧化上别有心得。  
他们像一对再普通不过的兄弟一样叙着家常，又像是久别重逢的好友。在提到终身大事时，王耀隐晦地表示有几个年轻女孩曾经向他示过好。  
“但都没什么兴趣。”  
王耀的脸泛着红，本田菊知道那是酒精作用的产物。  
外面下起了雪，是有些入骨的寒冷。挑开帘子的时候，王耀双手插袋，菊于是注意到那件亚麻色的大衣，穿了多少年竟也不知道换一件。  
在新年的钟声里，他向他微笑致意。  
那是菊过去二十五年的人生中，从未感受过的属于王耀的真实。


End file.
